Darkening Deaths
Prologue "Are you ready?" A voice echoed in the darkness. There was a snarl. "I was born ready, SkyClan will finally die out...." There was a grunt. "It's about time, now lets go." "Yes, let's go...." Pawsteps were heard until they disspeared into the night. Chapter One "Eaglepaw!" A sleek brown she-cat called out. "Get out of the camp!" The light brown tabby whipped around, green eyes in horror. The flickering of flames lit the night, the smoke he inhaled was too much. He ran dodging the flames, gagging. "Momma!" He cried, but his voice was lost in the roaring flames. Eaglepaw cantered to the exit and ran past there into the territory. "Momma!" He repeated. No answer. He was away from the camp, but the fire started to grow, easily getting outside of the camp. He ran faster, too scared to find out what would happen next. Soon he hopped into the river that divided OceanClan with TreeClan. He swam hard, coughing and sputtering from the water that rushed around him, he could at least swim. His head went under as another crashing wave hit him. He flipped in the water, being tugged by the current. He tore his body from the current and his head bobbed back up, sputtering again. He finally felt his paws grap the other side and he scrambled up. He could hear the roar of the flames, but he just laid down breathing hard. It was late at night and no TreeClan patrols would bother him. Shivering he shut his eyes, thinking about his mother. Something nudged Eaglepaw. He coughed. "Wha...?" He blinked open his eyes to a brown she-cat, her amber eyes gleaming at him. "Momma!" He stumbled to his paws. The she-cat's eyes were sad and hopeless. She sighed. "Eaglepaw! I thought you were dead!" "Momma! I thought you died..." He nuzzled her. His mother's name was Sparrowfur, a very pretty warrior. Sparrowfur purred, but she stopped short. "Our camp was torn up..." "What about our territory?" Eaglepaw gasped. "Burnt..." She shook her head. Eaglepaw tilted his head. "The Clan?" Sparrowfur stopped. She looked to the sky. "Some are in StarClan others, unknown..." "What about my father? Stormwhisker?" You could see the tears well up in Sparrowfur's eyes. "He died...." Eaglepaw's mouth dropped open, and he cried into his mother's flank. No! No! No! Why StarClan! Why! Chapter Two Eaglepaw laid by his mother. Happy she lived through the fire, though her pelt was covered in ash you could tell she was in the fire for a long time. "How did father die...." Eaglepaw whispered. Sparrowfur looked at the rising sun. "I smell TreeClan..." Eaglepaw was dissapointed that she didn't answer his question but he got to his paws. "Should we swim to our border?" Sparrowfur shook her head. "We beg them to let us be tooken in..." Eaglepaw gasped. "Why!" "The Clan is gone and we need it! Just go with it Eaglepaw, please." Sparrowfur pleaded. Eaglepaw closed his eyes and nodded. Sparrowfur took a deep breath. "Help! Help!" She called. She heard the crack of branches and saw the bushes rustle. Eaglepaw closed his eyes tightly as he heard pawsteps come out of the bushes. He leaned against Sparrowfur. A cat growled. "What are you doing here?" "Our Clan was burned by fire, me and my son are the only survivors." Sparrowfur looked at them sadly. You don't know we're the only survivors! ''Eaglepaw bit back the words. The TreeClan cat gasped. "OceanClan is...Gone?!" Sparrowfur slowly nodded. Eaglepaw swallowed hard and opened his eyes, he saw a black tom with white paws and a white chest. "Do you need help?" The TreeClan tom asked. Sparrowfur nodded again. "Follow me." The tom meowed and lead the two into the forest. Eaglepaw looked around, it was lush and the grass was soft beneath his paws. "Are you gonna hurt us...." He said quietly. The black tom didn't answer, soon we entered the camp, there was lots of trees and dens protected with bramble bushes. Eaglepaw felt a bramble snag his fur. "Hey!" He quickly ripped it from his fur. "Ouch..." He muttered. The leader Stonestar looked from his den. "Sootpelt, who are these cats?" He asked. Sootpelt swallowed. "The last survivors or OceanClan, their Clan was set on fire." Stonestar gasped. "Unbelievable! Are they hurt?" Sootpelt shook his head. "Just a few bruises." Stonestar looked at the defensless cats. "Should we let them join the Clan?" Sootpelt half smiled. Stonestar eyes widened. "Well I won't argue with that...Very well." Sparrowfur looked pleasingly. Eaglepaw gasped. ''No! I don't want to join TreeClan! I am an OceanClan cat! Chapter Three Eaglepaw had joined TreeClan two moons ago and learned how to climb trees. His mentor was suprisingly the leader himself, Stonestar. He watched with sadness and Sootpelt and his mother shared tongues. "Why are they falling in love?" He sighed. He very much missed his father, and was dissapointed his mother already moved on. He watched a small robin hop onto the branch of the tree he laid on. "Hello little creature..." He whispered. He had a strong connection with birds. He loved their tweets and chirps, and it seemed beautiful to his ears. He never ate a bird from the fresh-kill pile, he always liked the ground food. The birds seemed to like Eaglepaw too. As the robin hopped on his paw. He laughed. "Good robin." Eaglepaw twisted and laid on his back, the bird hopped back onto the branch and chirped again. "Hey Birdy boy!" One of the other apprentices sneered. Eaglepaw lifted his head, it was the dark grey tom, Smokepaw. Eaglepaw snorted. "Shut up! So what if I like birds! He's just a ground lover.... Eaglepaw saw the bird take wing. He sighed and whispered. "Goodbye little robin..." All he hoped is that the robin wasn't caught in a hunt and eaten. Smokepaw growled. "Hey Birdy boy, why don't you come down and face me like a warrior!" Eaglepaw turned his head away. "Leave me alone bug-eyes." "You little!" Smokepaw growled. Smokepaw started to claw the tree and hopped onto the first branch, then the next. Uh oh! ''Eaglepaw thought fast and hopped to the branch of another tree, he soon scrambled up to the top of the other tree, it was huge. Smokepaw looked like a kit from how high he was. "Don't think you'll get away from it bird freak!" Smokepaw called out and hopped onto branches until he reached the bottom. Eaglepaw let out a breath of relief. "Finally." He muttered. He heard Sootpelt purr, and heard Sparrowfur laugh smally. "Hm?" He turned to face them. All he could was hardly hear them. He perked his ears but all he could make out was the word happy, purring, and more laughter. Eaglepaw looked disgusted. "Stupid....Sootpelt..." He mumured. Eaglepaw hopped down from branch to branch until he reached the bottom. He looked to the first star twinkle in the sky, and headed to the fresh-kill pile. He saw a sparrow some finches and lots of voles. He smiled. "At least no robins...." He picked a vole and sat by the Big oak. It was in the center of the camp and was his favorite spot to eat. He sunk his teeth into the warm prey and felt the juices burst into his mouth. "Hey birdy boy!" A sneer came from the apprentices den. Another bully apprentice, Beetlepaw, his dark brown pelt with black paws gleamed in the fresh moonlight. Eaglepaw ignored the insult and ate his prey. Beetlepaw smirked. "Oh look weak prey for the bird lover." Eaglepaw growled. "Shut up." Beetlepaw grunted in dispair and padded into the apprentices den. Eaglepaw sighed and leaped to the second branch of the Big oak. "I think I'll sleep here tonight..." He mumured and fell asleep. Chapter Four Eaglepaw opened his eyes to complete darkness. He looked down and his paws weren't even seen, only the glow of his green eyes. "No darkness can be this bad, am I dreaming?" Eaglepaw looked around in the darkness. He was dreaming. He saw a small glow of yellow. He looked toward it. The yellow was a pair of yellow eyes, glaring right toward him. Eaglepaw flinched back, they were the eyes of Smokepaw. "Hey Birdy boy! Come out and..." He leaped at Eaglepaw his voice getting deeper. "Play!" Eaglepaw struggled, but it seamed that Smokepaw grew bigger. He tried to kick him off but Smokepaw edged in on him. "Oh? You feel a bit worried. How about I help you!" Smokepaw opened his mouth and slowly came closer to Eaglepaw's throat. Eaglepaw breathed hard and he whithered and squirmed. "Help! Someone help!" He cried. Smokepaw sneered. "Goodbye Eaglepaw!" Then there was a bright light, Smokepaw was gone. He saw a cat with a stary pelt. Eaglepaw gasped. "A-am I in StarClan?" The cat narrowed his eyes at him. "No, you're going to the Dark Forest." Eaglepaw's mouth dropped open. "Why!" The cat laughed evily and sneered. "You're a bird boy!" The ground below Eaglepaw emptied and he fell. "No!" He cried. Eaglepaw flinched in his sleep. His fur was melting away, and a feather appeared. '''The End! Keep watch for the next book Times Of Night!' Category:Fan Fictions